


A Friend in need

by Michone1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Not Being an Asshole, Crowley and Feelings, Fluff, Other, Reader being a reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michone1/pseuds/Michone1
Summary: Crowley isn't a bad guy , he's actually pretty nice.





	

To be honest Crowley didn't have many friends. He had more enemies than friends. Well that didn't really matter to him . . . or he liked to think that. Deep inside in his nonexisting soul he had a desperate need of love and affection. That's why he finds comfort in authority. Being the king of hell simply made him feel good but he's always striving for something more . . .  
Day in and day out he hangs around those Winchesters. Always being his snarky, sarcastic self . . . He's jealous of them . . How they interact with others . . How others precieve them but he denies this. He doesn't need friends and he doesn't need any petty human feelings.  
Well , things change. For starters you came in the picture. To the outsiders perspective you were just a regular nobody . You weren't a hunter or even a supernatural being . . .you were a human. A human that wasn't even aware of any "supernatural" things .You didn't believe in them . At best to you the stories of the unatural and unexplainable were just some fun stories to tell in the night around a big campfire , while roasting some marshmallows. But still you somehow managed to befriend the most infamous demon. He wasn't just a regular one at that ! He was the bloody king of em`.  
Well let's go back a bit , shall we ? How did you get here?  
September 21 , 2016

"Oh bloody frickin` Hell I'm late for work! " your sharp voice cut through the still morning. Hurriedly you grabbed your car keys and rushed down the stairs . . .in the process you managed to trip down your cat , who let out a shrill meow and then hissed at you . Muttering some colourful words you made your way to your car. You slipped in the drivers seat and literally bolted out of your parking space . Half an hour latter you were driving down an isolated road . . . when suddenly your car broke down. " Oh great . . This just couldn't get any better. " you groaned . . as if on cue it started raining . Now you were stuck on an isolated road , late for work and it was pouring buckets of rain. And to top it all off your phone battery just died . You debated what to do now and after a long pause you decided to walk through the rain to the nearest gass station . . .surely there had to be a gass station or a house near ! After some time of you managing your way through the heavy rain you spotted a vechiacal heading your way. You frantically waved your hands back and forth hoping to catch the attention of the driver. Much to your luck the driver stopped . The car door cracked open revealing a quite handsome man . . . " You seem in a bit of trouble. Need a lift? " the man spoke in a deep voice . "Yes , thank you . My car has broken down . . Could you please take me to the nearest gass station? " You asked. " Sure. The names Crowley by the way . " the man-Crowley said with a suggestive smirk.  
" Nice to meet you , Crowley. My name is _____. " you replied with a chuckle as you got in the car. 

\- Time skip , because the writer is lazy -

 

After you fixed your problem and called your boss to say you couldn't make it to work today , you and Crowley exchanged numbers .  
After some time you two met up in a cafe and talked about eachother. . . Turns out you two actually got along together really well. Your two personalities complimented the other and you had a really good dynamic together. After the meeting in the cafe you two began seeing each other regularly . And after some more time he told you he was a demon . . At first you thought he was joking but then you realised he was deadly serious. Nevertheless you accepted who he was and what he did . Secretly you thought it was actually pretty cool. . . 

But it was a dangerous game you two were playing and Crowley knew that . . . you could get hurt because of him so he decided to stop seeing you altogether.  
You knew why he did it but it still hurt , you were really devastated when he told you he couldn't visit you anymore. It hurt Crowley as much as it hurt you . He couldn't find joy anymore . . . Torturing doomed souls in hell wasn't thrilling no more . . . Annoying the Winchester brothers seemed pointless. . . Hunting down Rowena didn't seem to matter. . . He just couldn't take it . He had to see you if only for a bit .  
______________

There was a knock at your door . You slowly got up and opened the lock . . .  
"Crowley? " You asked in confusion. . . Tears welled up in your eyes and you did the unthinkable . . . you leaned down and kissed him. He was shocked but he accepted your kiss. At that moment he understood what he felt for you was love . Even though he knew the dangers he was willing to risk it all for you . . . 

 

Crowley the demon that fell in love with a human.

 

 

A.N - People really change . . . In this case demons .


End file.
